


My Son's Not an Angel

by Veritas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Incest, Internal Conflict, M/M, Major incest, Punishment, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas/pseuds/Veritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is 25 years old. His girlfriend got pregnant 6 years ago. Months after she gave birth to their baby boy, Aomine woke up to an empty apartment with only his small amount of belongings and his crying newborn and no sign of his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son's Not an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: underage, crazy incest between Dad!Aomine and Son!Kise, Kise is 15, starts off cute ends smutty, I know i’m going to hell lmao dont read it if you dont want some weird incest shit ok i came from the supernatural fandom we’re all fucked up over there

Title: My Son’s Not An Angel  
Pairing: AoKise  
Rating: Mature/Explicit damn idk

 

Aomine Daiki is 25 years old. His girlfriend got pregnant 6 years ago. Months after she gave birth to their baby boy, Aomine woke up to an empty apartment with only his small amount of belongings and his crying newborn and no sign of his girlfriend.

 

His son is 5 years old now and got all his looks from his mother. He’s the “golden child” as many of his coworkers like to call him (when he’s not there of course, he doesn’t like being called that). No matter how much he resembles his ex-girlfriend, Aomine cherishes his son.

Even though he’s a brat.

They’re in the grocery store and Aomine’s found a very attractive lady to talk to. His son is holding his hand while poking at the different types of cabbages and lettuce next him. The lady giggles and bats her mascara layered eyelashes at him as she asks what he likes to do for fun. He’s about to answer with something suave and charming but his son buds in and answers for him.

“Daddy likes to play airplanes and basketball with me! And you can’t play with us!” He puts his hands defiantly on his hips and sticks his tongue out towards the woman.

“Ryouta!” Aomine scolds his son, telling him that its rude to do that and that he needs to apologize right now.

Ryouta’s face gets all pink and blotchy, and his eyes water ever so slightly at being scolded but he breathes in and rushes out an “I’msorryforbeingnaughty” to the woman before quickly hiding behind Aomine’s pant sleeve.

She thinks its adorable and its more than fine. They exchange numbers to maybe meet up sometime during the week. His hand goes to pet Ryouta’s head as he waves good bye. He knows they probably wont meet up.

 

Later when Aomine’s giving Ryouta a bath, Ryouta asks “Can I be Daddy’s wife?”

Aomine just laughs and lathers no-tear shampoo into Ryouta’s hair.

"Sure.”

The grin Ryouta gives him is all sorts of adorable and Aomine splashes water at him to make him giggle.

~.~.~.~

“Yo, Aomine.” His coworker greets him, eyes trailing down to the child trudging behind him. “Brought the little squirt in today?”

“I’m not a little squirt, I’m 8!” Ryouta pouts, looking at his father’s friend under thick eyelashes.

“I’m sorry, I was just kidding.” The coworker reassures him, laughing while doing so.

Aomine picks Ryouta up and sits him on an extra chair next to his desk. “I have some work to catch up on and his baby sitter moved. Know any good ones?”

“Nah. I dont know any.”

The rest of the day consists of Ryouta doodling with the spare pencils Aomine keeps specifically for him and Ryouta annoying his dad with singing Disney songs.

~.~.~

 

At 12 years old Aomine knows he needs to let Ryouta have more freedom to hang out with his friends and do sports.

He’s so nervous though. Nervous something might happen to his baby.

Ryouta has finally started to grow into his body. His blond hair is welcoming and soft, just like his mother’s. His eyelashes are thicker and longer than any girl’s Aomine has seen. His golden eyes stand out much more, always sparkling with hints of playfulness and innocence. His lips full and inviting and gorgeous when spread into a teethy smile.

Even modeling agencies are starting to recognize his beauty.

“Dont forget I have to take you to your photoshoot tomorrow.” Aomine runs his hand through Ryouta’s hair, he’s finally off of work and Ryouta came by the station to walk home with him.

“How was school?”

“It was boring~” Ryouta pursed his lips and huffed. “But I signed up for the basketball team!”

“Oh thats good, I used to play. I can teach you some techniques.”

“Dad, I dont need any practice, I’m super good already!”

Aomine laughs and pats his son’s back, “okay, Ryouta, whatever you say”.

He’d be lying if Aomine wasn’t excited to see Kise play for the first time. The boy was really naturally talented and used to being good at everything. But Aomine knows through experience that when you have that attitude you lose eventually.

Ryouta’s definitely his son.

 

~.~.~.~.~

 

“Surprise! Happy Birthday!”

They’re at the station today and all of his coworkers, friends, and his son had planned a surprise birthday party for him. There’s cake and ice cream, and music, and laughter.

Today Aomine’s turning 35 years old, and his golden child is now 15 and no longer the cute and cuddly kid he used to be.

He’s gotten taller and started filling out his frame. What used to be fat has turned into muscle. His skin has earned a golden sunkissed look to it. His eyelashes are still thick around his bright colored eyes. His lips are still full and soft and his smile is still as radiant as ever.

Aomine’s promotion has allowed him to have a nice closed off office. The office is a good and bad thing. Aomine enjoys it because he can get peace and quiet during his stressful days and he usually keeps the curtains shut so he doesn’t have to see the hecticness of the policemen outside.

What worries Aomine is that his son Ryouta is going through a phase. He’s going through a phase that makes Aomine really uncomfortable and feeling horribly sinful.

And that’s what makes this office a bad thing.

“Ne, Aominecchi~” Ryouta calls as he shuts the office door behind him. Ryouta’s been starting to call him by his name in private.

“What did I tell you about calling me that?” Aomine says, crossing his arms and giving a glare towards the blond.

“But I like the way it sounds, Daddy…” Ryouta practically purrs out, his eyes glistening with playfulness and coyness. “Are you going to spank me if I say it again?”

Aomine glares at the kid, a growl coming out of his throat; he knows Ryouta’s purposefully seducing him. This fucking kid.

“I will. And you won’t like it.”

“But Daddy….don’t you think it sounds so nice?” Ryouta steps closer, his hips swaying seductively while he walks. He stares at Aomine under his thick lashes.

“ A~o~mi~ne~cchi~”

Ryouta’s eyes glitter with coyness as he steps around Aomine’s desk to stand next to his seated form. He stares at Aomine with testing eyes and a smirk that doesn’t believe Aomine would go through with his threat.

“Did you lock the door?” His voice is rough and deep. Aomine doesn’t know if it’s from the anger at his son’s behavior or from lust.

“Of course, Aominecchi~” Ryouta purrs again, running a finger down his father’s bicep.

With quick movements Aomine manages to stand up and pin Ryouta’s upper half against the desk and lock his hands behind his back with handcuffs. Aomine holds Ryouta’s neck down onto the desk as he kicks the boy’s legs apart. Almost like an arrest procedure.

“Stay,” he growls.

Ryouta is in his high school uniform, having come straight to the station after school. Aomine can see the hard bulge in the blond’s trousers and is already starting to regret his decisions.

But he knows he has to go through with the spankings, what kind of parent would he be if he didnt go through with his threat.

Aomine goes to check if the doors are locked. He peaks through the blinds and sees that outside is deserted. Everyone must have gone home or moved the party towards the front of the building.

“Daddy….” Ryouta whines, his hips wiggling with discomfort.

Aomine’s attention is brought back to the gorgeous boy currently bent over his table.

His gorgeous boy.

His trouble maker, seductive, dirty boy.

 

“I’m always so lenient on you.” Aomine scolds, his hands undoing his own belt. The sound of the leather rubbing fast against his belt loops echo through the quiet room. “It’s about time I teach you a lesson.”

A whimper escapes Ryouta’s alluring lips as he waits in the position his father put him in. His cock throbbing under his trousers.

Aomine walks up behind Ryouta and snaps the belt against Ryouta’s clothed behind with a flick of his wrist. He watches as the boy’s body jolts forward, his lips opening with a small gasp.

He swats the belt against Ryouta’s ass again. And again. And again. Until Ryouta’s eyes are filled with unshed tears and his legs are quivering.

“I-I’m sorry Daddy.” Ryouta whines out, looking at Aomine with watery eyes. “ I wont call you Aominecchi again.”

His body is shaking and Aomine knows Ryouta’s ass is a bright red now. He wants to see how red he made it. He feels his cock throb at the thought of it.

Ryouta moves to lift himself off the desk but Aomine pushes him back down with a sturdy hand between his shoulder blades.

“I’m not done yet.”

It’s deeper than his usual voice, but Aomine cant help it. Why’d his son have to be the most gorgeous boy? Why’d his son, once he reached the age of 15, have to constantly try and seduce him?

Aomine feels like he’s buying a ticket straight to hell everytime his son makes him pop a boner. He’s never acted on anything, its just he cant help his thoughts when his son purposefully bats his lashes and wraps those god forsaken lips against dick shaped foods and moans while he eats them.

Aomine pulls Ryouta’s pants down. He thinks he maybe should stop there but he’s so curious as to how red the boy’s ass is. He pulls down Ryouta’s briefs as well.

He shouldn’t be as surprised as he was when he found Ryouta’s briefs soaked in cum and his cock semi-hard again.

Aomine looks away and tries to ignore it completely but Ryouta stares up at him with such teasing eyes, as if he has no embarrassment to the fact that he had come in his pants just from his father punishing him. As if Aomine was the one to be embarrassed for making him come.

Aomine glares at his kid, his fucking trouble making, seductive, incubus demon child. How many of his coworkers have had dirty thoughts of Ryouta? How many did Ryouta try to purposefully seduce for fun?

He starts up again, slapping the leather against the soft pink flesh of Ryouta’s ass. He watches as Ryouta squirms, as his face flushes. He watches as his cock hardens with each slap and soon starts to drip precum onto the floor.

Aomine’s cock is rock hard and throbbing in his pants. It twitches at every porn-like moan and whimper Ryouta makes.

“Daddy I’m sorry! I’m sorry please. I promise I’ll stop. I wont do it again. I’ll be good. Please daddy.” Please give me your cock.

Aomine’s cock is so hard it’s almost painful but he ignores it. He ignores it like he always does.

“Good. I’m glad you realized it, brat.”

Aomine unlocks Ryouta’s handcuffs and helps him stand back up. Ryouta’s hands go up to his face wiping away his tears and snot and Aomine gets onto his knees to help pull the boy’s pants back up. He sees Ryouta’s pretty cock, hard and throbbing, and cant contain the groan that escapes his lips.

Ryouta sniffs and looks down at Aomine, and his hard cock, and Aomine’s hard cock.

“I…..I really want to help you come Daddy. Please.” His eyes are still watery and his face is still red when he looks at Aomine with hopeful and bashful eyes. “I..I love you daddy and I want to help you please.”

Aomine clenches his fists. Fuck, he doesn’t know what to do. He wants that so badly. He can’t resist the offer. 

“fuck….” Aomine growls. “Only your hands then.”

Ryouta quickly gets down onto his knees, eager to please his daddy. He scrambles in getting Aomine’s pants button open and zipper down but he manages to do it fairly quickly.

Aomine desperately wants to wrap his hand around his boy’s cock but can’t. Not yet.

Pulling his cock out of his trousers, Ryouta mewls at the sight of it. “It’s so big..” Ryouta bites at his lip and wraps a steady hand around Aomine’s wide girth.

“Oh fuck…” he whispers as he tugs a little on Aomine’s throbbing dick, watching as precum dribbles out.

“Watch your language.” Aomine chastises in a breathy voice. His son’s hands are soft, not as soft as some girl’s he’s been with, he plays basketball for pete’s sake, but softer than his own.

“Sorry..”

Aomine watches Ryouta’s face. Watches as he bites his lip and licks across them as if he desperately wants a taste. Aomine knows he does. He knows he’d loved to wrap those sinfully pretty lips around his daddy’s cock. He knows he’d love to lap at the precum dribbling out, like a kitten getting milk for the first time.

Aomine groans at the thought. Ryouta’s gorgeous eyes flutter up to look him in the eyes.

“Is..this okay?” Ryouta asks, uncertain and shy. A new side of his son he’s never seen before.

“Yes, Ryouta. You’re doing very good.” Praise. That’s what he needed. His son always strives for praise, especially from his Daddy. And Aomine knew it. Aomine sees the smile flirt across Ryouta’s lips and the confidence slowly building its way back. His hand wraps around Aomine’s cock more firmly, stroking it at a decent pace.

"Does that feel good Daddy?”

Aomine growls out a yes and watches as Ryouta quirks a devious smile at him and stares at him with those sinful eyes.

“Can I….Can I put it in my mouth?”

The question prompts Aomine to groan loudly, his cock twitching and leaking another droplet of precum. Fuck, fuck. Yes he wants that. He wants that so badly. But he shouldnt. It’s so wrong what they’re doing. But fuck it. He’s already gone this far. Plus he’s certain his son is just an incubus demon sent to haunt him for eternity.

“Only if you swallow everything I give you.” His voice is low and rough and Aomine can see how much it turns Ryouta on.

He nods excitedly and quickly leans over to wrap those devilishly soft lips around the head of his cock. A choked moan escapes Aomine’s lips and he feels his balls twitch at the feeling of the wet heat around him.

Ryouta eagerly sucks at his cock, swirling his tongue and making the lewdest noises. He takes so much of Aomine in, Aomine’s really surprised at how good he is. He remembers though, how good Ryouta is at copying things he sees.

Aomine wonders what kinds of porn Ryouta would get off to. And how much did he learn from it.

“Oh fuck..” Aomine can feel himself tense up, feels his cock twitch, and his body tingle. He knows hes about to come.

“Ryouta, I’m coming.” He practically breathes out, pressing his hand through Ryouta’s hair. Ryouta eagerly continues into he feels the gush of come hit the back of his throat.

Aomine expects him to pull off right away and spit it out, but instead he forces Aomine’s cock deeper into his mouth and feels him swallow around his length.

Ryouta milks every last drop out of his cock. He pulls away with a smile and licks his lips. 

“I came just from sucking you off.” Ryouta looks up at him, slightly embarrassed.

“Fuck.” Aomine cant believe what a porn star of a child he has. Ryouta smirks at him.

“Watch your language, Daddy.”


End file.
